jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Houkago Princess
(放課後プリンセス; After School Princess) is a Japanese idol group formed in 2010 with members from the agency Office COLORS. They are managed by FORZA RECORDS. Members Current= ;Current * Maika (舞花) (Gen 6) * Michishige Saho (道重佐保) (Gen 6) * Sekine Sasara (関根ささら) (Gen 7) (Leader) * Kohinata Nanase (小日向ななせ) (Gen 9) * Tani Nobara (谷のばら) (Gen 9) * Sawada Momoka (澤田桃佳) (Gen 10) |-|Former Members= * Hagi Yurika (萩ユリカ) (Gen 1; Withdrew on May 18, 2011) * Yamaguchi Mai (山口舞) (Gen 1; Graduated December 10, 2011) * Kishitani Yuki (岸谷優希) (Gen 1; Graduated in May, 2012) * Yumeka (夢夏) (Gen 1; Graduated in May, 2012) * Miyashita Mayuka (宮下まゆか) (Gen 1/2.5; Graduated May 6, 2012) * Shirahoshi Chiaki (白星ちあき) (Gen 3; Dismissed October 13, 2012) * Kobayashi Rena (小林玲奈) (Gen 2; Dismissed March, 2013) * Matsumoto Ria (松本梨愛) (Gen 4; Dismissed April 6 2013) * Asakura Erina (朝倉恵璃菜) (Gen 3; Dismissed April 22, 2013) * Suzukawa Kanari (鈴川かなり) (Gen 5; Withdrew during May, 2013) * Momose Fuuka (百瀬楓花) (Gen 3; Withdrew June 2, 2013) * Nagafuji Aoi (永藤葵) (Gen 2; Graduated June 30, 2013) * Chiba Sakino (千葉さきの) (Gen 1; Graduated July 21, 2013) * Aiuchi Kohana (相内今華) (Gen 4; Graduated July 21, 2013) * Noda Hitomi (野田仁美) (Gen 1; Dismissed September 10, 2013) * Shiraishi Rika (白石りか) (Gen 3; Graduated October 21, 2013) * Yamakawa Risa (山川莉砂) (Gen 4; Dismissed January 8, 2014) * Kawamura Shiori (河村しおり) (Gen 6; Withdrew February 16, 2014) * Sakurai Riho (櫻井りほ) (Gen 5; Dismissed February, 2014 - officially announced May 22, 2014) * Fukuhara Kyoka (福原杏夏) (Gen 5; Graduated February 28, 2014) * Hayamizu Rin (早水凛) (Gen 4; Graduated May 22, 2014) * Nagasawa Marina (長澤茉里奈) (Gen 5/7; Dismissed August 2014) * Sakuragi Nene (桜木寧々) (Gen 3; Graduated February 11, 2015) * Ayase Miho (綾瀬美穂) (Gen 3; Graduated March 27, 2016) * Miyashita Mayuka (宮下まゆか) (Gen 1/2.5; rejoined March 24, 2013, Graduated August 15, 2016) * Nagasawa Marina (長澤茉里奈) (Gen 5/7; rejoined February 18, 2015, Withdrew December 14, 2016) * Kojima Mayumi (小島まゆみ) (Gen 7;Graduated August 5, 2018) * Sirosaki Himari (城崎ひまり) (Gen 6; Graduated August 12, 2018) * Odagiri Nana (小田桐奈々) (Gen 1; Graduated October 14, 2018) * Yamaguchi Miran (山口みらん) (Gen 3; Graduated October 14, 2018) * Kizuki Saori (木月沙織) (Gen 4) (Joined February 17, 2013; Graduated October 14, 2018) * Mizuki Aoi (水希蒼) (Gen 10) (Joined March 31, 2019; Left November 30, 2019) * Yukino Yuria (雪乃ゆりあ) (Gen 8) (Graduated January 29, 2020) * Yamamoto Natsumi (山本夏望) (Gen 9) (Graduated January 29, 2020) * Takano Hiyori (高野日和) (Gen 9) (Graduated January 29, 2020) Discography Albums #2017.03.22 My Princess #2020.01.29 My Princess II Best Albums #2017.03.22 Indies Best ~Memories~ (インディーズベスト～Memories～) Mini Albums #2015.08.19 Seifuku Cinderella (制服シンデレラ) Indies Singles # 2011.08.03 Houkago Princess ~Oshiete Kudasai!~ (放課後プリンセス 〜おしえてください！〜) # 2011.12.24 Juliet ~Kimi wo Suki na 100 no Riyuu~ (ジュリエット 〜君を好きな100の理由〜) # 2011.12.24 Uchuu Ichi no Christmas (宇宙一のクリスマス) # 2012.10.07 Kojiki Shika! (古事記しか！) # 2012.12.02 Housou-bu Please (放送部プリーズ) # 2012.12.21 Uchuu Ichi no Christmas (2012-2013 Version) (宇宙一のクリスマス(2012-2013 version)) # 2013.05.15 Juliet ~Kimi wo Suki na 100 no Riyuu~ (2013 Version) (ジュリエット 〜君を好きな100の理由〜(2013 version)) # 2013.11.27 Samu wa Fuyui! (サムはフユい！) # 2014.09.19 Juliet ~Kimi wo Suki na 100 no Riyuu~ (2014 Version) (ジュリエット 〜君を好きな100の理由〜(2014 version)) # 2014.09.23 Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (消えて、白雪姫) # 2017.12.20 Abrakatab Luv! (アブラカタブLuv!) # 2018.10.10 Kaguya ni Negai wo (輝夜に願いを) # 2019.07.10 Shin Jidai Princess / Princess no Teigi (新時代プリンセス / プリンセスの定義) Major Singles # 2015.10.28 Kiete, Shirayukihime (消えて、白雪姫) # 2016.02.17 Junpaku Antoinette (純白アントワネット) # 2016.06.29 Seishun Mermaid (青春マーメイド) # 2016.10.12 Himitsu no Tiara to Gelato (秘密のティアラとジェラート) # 2017.02.15 Lychee Red no Unmei (ライチレッドの運命) # 2017.07.01 Sayonara Dualina (さよならデュアリーナ) Digital Singles # 2013.08.13 Atsu wa Natsui M-Card # 2018.12.12 Uchuu Ichi no Christmas (2018 ver.) (宇宙一のクリスマス(2018 version)) DVD # 2014.04.27 Houkago Princess LIVE@Shibuya O-EAST ~Seito Kaicho. Odagiri Nana seitan oneman 2014~ # 2015.02.23 Houpri LIVE Lesson 1 ~live-live-lived~ # 2016.12.21 Houkago Princess Music Clips 2015-2016 # 2018.03.31 Houkago Princess no! ~Kyo wa Tokubetsu❤️~ (放課後プリンセスの！〜今日はトクベツ❤️〜 # 2019.02.13 Houkago Princess LIVE2018 ~Princess Destiny~ Gallery Redlycheehoukago.png|February 2017 7b6c82_788a982af39c43cfb28f7d2a4e255bb7-mv2.jpg|October 2016 Houprinces.jpg|June 2016 7b6c82_300b0c599fed49f4a5553465c412413f.jpg|February 2016 7b6c82_5f34e1c67ea34feeaa38af3d6f756582.jpg|October 2015 Houpri.jpg|thumb|August 2015 350px-main_image.jpg|October 2014 External Links * Official Site * Official Blog * Japanese Wikipedia: 放課後プリンセス Category:J-Pop Category:2011 Debuts Category:2011 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:Office COLORS Category:6 Member Group Category:FORZA RECORDS Category:CUTE BLACK Category:Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:7 Member Group Formations